Shooting Stars
by Bridsta05
Summary: The unfolding of events when Rachel and Luce go away on a holiday before their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Stars**

The day that I'd been waiting for all of my life was fast approaching.

I'd never been more excited or overwhelmed as I was now; I may have seemed calm and composed on the outisde, buy internally I was waiting for the moment that I could release all my anticipation and jump for joy. My wildest dream would come true. Somehow I wished that the day would just hurry up and come; true it was only a week away – but the emotions were killing me.

I opened my eyes, needing to push the adrenaline from my body, this week was my time off from work and I had arranged a trip to Holland for my girl and I, to have some alone time before the preparations overtook us and we became so emersed in our separate tasks that we couldn't tell day from night and defiantely didn't know what proper sleep meant.

Holland was beautiful this time of year, Spring, the sun was shining – a right better sight than London raining every day of the year; flowers were in bloom, mostly azalias and lillies and the city of Amsterdam was thriving – tourists every day bustling up and down the busy main streets; our villa overlooking a picteresque canal lined with soft birch trees that cast shadows along almost every inch of the cobbled-stone foot path.

I rolled over, stretching and sighing slowly to face my beautiful fiancé. She looked even more gorgeous than usual with the early morning sunshine playing across her features from under a small space in the venichian blinds. Slipping my hand into hers I leant across to breathe in the smell of her skin; fruity as ever, floral, nothing short of perfection. Smiling, I kissed her on the cheek and held her close for a moment or two, cherishing the silence and traquility – opposite again from the busy streets of London where noise was always a problem. It seemed almost too peaceful to be real; but still I welcomed the quiet, it was a luxury to be absorbed while it lasted.

Thinking it must be almost past seven am and I could no longer sleep, I rose languidlyshrugging off the warm cucoon of blankets that enveloped my slim body, taking care to tuck it in again as I exited so the warmth would be kept in for my lover. Slowly I walked to the grand window and opened it, staring down upon the silent street, only the lapping of the canal water on the edge of the stone skirting could be heard. I turned my face into the gentle breeze blowing west-ward. It was cool and calm, refreshing my thoughts. It would be maybe two or three hours before my partner woke, I knew she was a late sleeper so I decided to head to the sofa in the wide open sitting area to think a while. I wanted everything to be perfect this whole trip; it was the first time Rach had been out of London in nearly ten years, so I wanted every experience to count.

I passed the mirror in the hallway and studied my reflection, ignoring the lines of tiredness around my eyes. Shurgging my sleeves over my fingers I reached up and tied my ginger-red hair into a pony-tail, smiling in approval at myself. Not too shabby. As I settled myself into the scarlet double lounge suite twenty minutes later; coffee cup in my hand, I began to devise a plan, a way to make this holiday the best one Rachel had had in years.

x-x-x

"This is bollocks, I can't believe she would just pack up and leave after eight years of

loving me, for a flower girl." I raged, drinking deeply from a polished beer glass.

"I know mate, life's unfair that way innit." Coop replied, slapping me on the shoulder comfortingly. "I swear that Luce chick was into me."

I chuckled darkly and drank the rest of my pint. It had been a year since Rachel had left me for Luce and so far I hadn't found anyone else. How could I? I'd been in love with her from the first day we'd become friends and I thought I would be for the rest of my life. But I suppose fate, or lesbianism, had so graciously changed those plans for me. I wasn't sure which was worse. She had been my wife; my soulmate and now she was engaged to another girl.

"I have to do something." I slurred, slamming my fist down on the table. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Let me guess," Coop interjected, "You're quitting work? Rob's up your ass again?"

"That man's an arse, but no. I meant about Rach. I've got to win her back!"

Coop put down his glass and looked me in the eye.

"Now listen Hecky, I know drastic times call for drastic measures – but in your case I think you just need a good shag to be honest. Don't be too rash."

"I don't want sex Coop, I want my woman back." I argued, ordering another pint. I popped open my bag of chips and grabbed a fistful, chewing angrily.

"That's what all men think; but sex is actually good for releasing stress." Cooper raised his eyebrows, nudging me, "I should know, all the women I've shagged have said they're a lot more relaxed once I've finished with them."

"Thanks, you're a great help." I snapped, drinking deeply. Beer had been my companion through the darkest and lonilest nights since my wife had left me.

"Well you just need something to get you back in the dating scene." Cooper assured me, tapping his fingers on the countertop. "How about we hit the clubs tonight? Get out freak on?"

I almost snorted at Cooper's suggestion; as if any of the women at the sleazy London clubs could compare to Rachel.

"No thanks Coops I have a plane ticket to book." I stood from the bar stool and wavered where I stood; I'd been drinking pints since 1pm and it was now 5, so the alcohol consumption suddenly hit me as hard as a tsunami on a small town.

"What? You're taking the piss right?" Cooper rushed after me as I ran to hail a cab.

"Not a chance. I've got to get my wife back."

"She's not technically your wife Heck." Cooper stated bluntly.

"She will be again." I told him firmly. Maybe it was my drunken stupour or my plain stupidity talking, I knew that I was being rash, but I just needed to see Rachel again, perhaps to make an effort, or just to try and win her back.

Cooper stared at me dumbly as I climbed into the backseat of the taxi and slammed the door, waving at him through the rear window as the vehichle pulled away from the curb and sped off down the heavily trafficked road.

I thanked the heavens that Rachel's mother kept me informed of her where abouts and holiday trips when I happened to bump into her at the shops every Monday morning before eleven. Amsterdam was my next destination.

x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sleepy head," I was greeted by my lovely girlfriend as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, compelled by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs sizzling in the frying pan. "Coffee?"

"Yes thankyou." I smiled graciously, picking up an already made steaming cup on the bench, presumably mine. "You're amazing."

Luce turned and smiled at me, flipping the food onto a white china plate, ketchup squirted in a spiral on the side; two pieces of toast, scrammbled eggs, bacon, sausages and baked beans – topped with cracked pepper and sea salt. A traditional English breakfast, minus the tea.

"It's just breakfast Rach," She reminded me, sliding the plate over the benchtop for me to take. I was stunned to see she had already cleaned up and the kitchen was spotless, aside from the frying pan which she left to soak in the sink; while she led me to the table and sat me down.

"I know, but it's beautiful. You always go to the best effort." I replied, overwhelmed with emotion. Not only had she surprised me with this trip to Holland for our one year anniversary but she was going to additional effort everyday to make me feel as loved and welcome as I'd ever felt with anyone, especially Hector. I shoved the picture of him out of my mind.

We'd spoken a few times since the divorce, nothing really substancial but still a nice friendship, better than nothing but I'd grown tired of his drunken phone calls, attempts of winning me back. Nothing could ever tear me away from Luce; she was my life now, my everything and I doubted Hector or anyone else could ever make me feel the way she did. She was simply sensational.

"What are you smiling about?" Luce questioned, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her skin was a perfect colour, not too white, not too tanned; I'd memorized everyone of her features, her perfect body, her face – especially her cute button nose and breath-taking eyes. But her lips were my favourtie. So kissable.

"You." I said honestly, cutting up my food, "This is delicious."

"So are you." She laughed, sipping her coffee. She paused for a while. "What would you like to do today?"

She made my heart melt when she spoke like that, asking _me_ what I wanted to do; always putting me before her in the most courteous way. Simply divine.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, what were you thinking?" I leaned in closer to squeeze her hand and I felt her feet touch mine under the table. Footsies was still fun in our world.

"There's a flower exhibition in town today; I was thinking we could take a walk around, see what there is and just make up our mind from there?" Luce suggested lightly, putting her knife and fork together as she popped the last piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Sounds like a plan." I soothed, finishing my coffee. I couldn't help but get so caught up in her face; I'd often just sit there and stare at her face, lovingly. I couldn't help it really, she made my heart go crazy everytime I looked at her.

"You're staring again."

I was remotely aware of her voice ringing in my ears, I was so lost in her ocean-blue-green eyes. I nodded, grinning, totally comsumed, but feeling like a bit of a twathead.

"I know." I whispered. I felt her move closer, touching my leg with her fingers.

"I love you Rach. I don't ever want you to doubt that, okay?" She said seriously, taking my fingers in hers. She squeezed them gently and I could feel her cool breath on my cheek, a scent of mint and coffee. My brain clicked into place.

My lips were upon hers before she could blink, I couldn't help it; I just wanted to be close to her all the time, touch her, breathe her; she had totally over-turned my world when we first met and now my long-awaited fantasies had become a reality, one I was ever grateful for. Her mouth was so soft and sweet against mine, I could feel her breathing increase as I moved to sit on top of her. Her fingers gripped my back and held me close; I was comforted by her intense beauty, her personality, everything about her drove me wild with desire.

"I love you too." I muttered, my chest heaving in ragged breaths when she pulled away, a smile on her gorgeous lips.

"Well, someone's eager." She teased.

"Wanker." I snapped playfully, kissing under her ear lobe.

"Come on, we best get ready. Busy days." Luce grinned at me and took my hand as she led me into the bedroom to get changed.

We didn't leave the house for another two hours and when we finally clicked the front door shut, the bedroom was in utter shammbles, clothes everywhere.

x-x-x

I walked down the unfamiliar street checking the house numbers with those on the apartments and villas that lined the road. I almost fell into the canal as I looked up in time to see an old man on a bike nearly slam into me. I swore angrily and jumped out the way.

"It's got to be here somewhere." I mumbled, scanning the houses, "Ah there!"

I ran, almost flew in anticipation to the door of number twenty seven, rapping my knuckles on the door loudly.

"Rach! Rach darling I know you're in there. Open up!" I yelled, banging on the door hard. There was no reply. I stepped backwards onto the street, looking up to the second floor. No lights were on and it was almost dusk; so maybe they weren't home. Just my luck, I'd have to wait. Could this idea get any worse?

I cursed under my breath, the last minute flight had done nothing to improve my worsening mood; the ticket was expensive, the plane ride had been rocky, uncomfortable and too long and I was sure I suffered mild jet lag. Defeated I shrugged and sat down on the limestone porch step, appreciating the warmth of my coat jacket as the night wind picked up, a chill on the air.

x-x-x

My arm was around Rachel's waist as I steered her to all the different stalls at the Amsterdam city fare, all held interesting tourist attractions and Rach obviously wasn't used to not falling for their bargaining tricks. She was intruiged by everything; but not nearly as much as I was by her. She took my breath away just looking at her, sometimes I had to control my heart rate when she was around. It was something I could live with though, just to spend the rest of my life with her.

I politely interjected as Rach was arguing with a man trying to sell her over-priced clothing and pulled her away, towards the beautiful park opposite us. The sun was nearly setting and so far we'd had a brilliant day. We'd visited the Royal Palace, talked with the guards there to learn about the history, we took a walk along a few other streets near the canal; and even rode one of the ferries along the canals; taking lots of photos and met some other tourists.

The tulips were the main flower in bloom in the town, we'd picked several to put in a vase on the window sill back at the holiday house we were staying in. I'd been able to find a florist selling lillies and carried an armful with my free hand.

"They're no where near as beautiful as the ones you sell in London." Rachel had whispered to me, kissing my neck as I bought them.

Now the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon and we decided to hurry back home to watch the sunset from our gorgeous balcony, it was the perfect view as we'd discovered last night. I let Rach on the ferry first as it was heading towards our house, and stepped on after, just as it was taking off.

"Today was amazing Luce." Rach breathed in my ear, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. We ignored the curious looks from an old couple on the other side of the boat.

"You're worth it all." I replied seriously, kissing her cheek, "I hope you like the flowers; they cost a hell of a lot more than I would've thought; not that I'm complaining."

"You shouldn't have." She giggled, tucking my hand in her pockets, the breeze made her a bit chilly and I handed her the flowers to hold as I pulled off my warm cardigan. "No, you need it you'll be cold."

"I'm fine Rach, take the jacket," I assured her, taking the flowers back off her. She grinned at me gratefully; a smile straight from heaven. My heart skipped a few beats.

The ferry came to a rest at our stop and we hopped off, entwining hands as soon as our feet hit solid ground. I could tell that this was just the perfect week, it was going to be so incredible; what a way to relax before our wedding.

Our feet were in time as we padded down the street and turned the corner to our perfect house. We were so in love, so committed; I was positive that nothing could ruin our pre-wedding holiday.

As we trampled around our gate, I heard a voice and saw someone sitting outside on our porch that made my heart stop dead and my jaw dropped in shock.

This absolutely could not be happening. I tapped Rachel's arm and she stopped gazing at my face and telling her joke as she noticed Hector. He rose from the stairs, relief on his face, arms out stretched.

"Thank god, Rach. Am I pleased to see you!"

I wanted to punch someone.

x-x-x

I was absolutely fuming.

I stormed around the house, throwing my scarf into the bedroom, kicking the end of the bed so hard that it made me cry out in pain as my foot throbbed in agony.

How could Hector be so _stupid_ as to fly all the way to Holland on mine and Luce's holiday to think he could win me back? I was shaking so badly in anger that I was sure I couldn't go back out to the sitting room to confront him. What the fuck was he thinking?!

Luce was positively rigid with annoyance and for once she let it show; her usually calm and composed nature flared with hatred. Fair enough, I had left Hector for Luce; but surely he couldn't be so thick? I loved Luce, it had been at least three months since I'd said 1 word to him, it wasn't as though we were on a continual contact basis…so why in his right mind was he here?

Collecting my thoughts and balling my hands into fists I managed to control my breathing and stomped back out to the loungeroom where I found Luce on her feet, back turned as she made tea and Hector sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. I marched up to him.

"You're a right bloody wanker you know that? What the fuck are you doing here Heck?" I yelled in his face. He seemed genuinely surprised and stared at me, unsure of what to say.

"Well actually Rach, I was thinking we could sort out our whole breakup situation…" He began but I held up my hand as Luce all too clearly slammed the door of the fridge loudly.

"What are you talking about Hector?" I spat, holding up my left hand. "There's nothing to sort out. We were married, I found someone else, you and I divorced and now I'm engaged to Luce. That's it, end of story!"

"Yes…I'm aware…but Rach…" He dropped his voice, "You're not _serious_ about all this are you? This…lezzy stuff?"

"Have I been speaking plain English or are you just more of a twat then I thought?" I screeched, "Of course I'm fucking serious!"

Luce came up behind me, her brow furrowed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down baby. He obviously thinks you're a joke." Luce said, speaking to me only.

"I do not…" Hector interjected. Luce looked at him with loathing.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." She snapped, "Tea Rach?"

"Yes." I said distracted, as Luce stalked back to the kettle.

Hector stood up.

"I thought that maybe now you had time to think it over, maybe you changed your mind," Hector said meekly. I stared at him incrediously.

"You really are an idiot." I spat, "If I wanted to be with you Hector, I never would have divorced you. And you coming and intruding on my pre-wedding holiday like this really was the stupidest thing you could've done. I do believe you just lost my friendship."

"Rach please…" Hector held out his hands. I glanced over and saw Luce gripping the counter with both hands, her knuckles white with anger.

"I think it's time you left." I snarled, motioning to the door.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Hector pleaded, "I've missed you so much, I still love you Rach…"

He sounded so god damn pathetic, I don't know how Luce didn't snap.

"You know what?" Luce shouted, "Get the hell out of my house. Don't ever come back here again and don't bother showing up to our wedding next week. You'll be kicked out anyway, we'll make sure of it."

Luce strode quickly to the door and yanked it open singnalling for Hector to leave. Hector stared at me and started to move forward to hug me one last time, but before Luce could get to him, I unintentionally let out all my anger at him by cracking him hard across the face with my fist.

"What the sodding….!!" Hector groaned in pain and held his hands to his nose.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed pushing him. With the aid of Luce we both managed to push the bewildered Hector out the door and lock it successfully without much trouble. We both panted at the doorway and looked at each other sourly.

Then we started laughing. We laughed so hard until we had both sunk down onto the floor, tears pouring down our face.

"Ah, men." Luce chuckled, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the forehead. I held her so tight and didn't want to let her go. It was a few moments before we both realised that I was sobbing into her jacket.

"Hey, are you okay?" She said alarmed, looking me in the eyes, not letting me out of a hug.

"Yes…" I spluttered, "Oh Luce, I'm so terribly sorry that he came here. Stupid fucking wanker."

"It's not your fault." She suddenly stiffened, "Unless you want to go back to him? I'll totally understand."

A smile cracked on my lips as I sobbed.

"Are you stupid? There's no way I'd want him over you." I mumbled, "All I want is you."

"Good," she soothed, "Cause I'm here for life."

"I'm glad." I replied. I was struck by a sudden idea. "Let's go up on the roof-garden,"

"Sleep the night there?" Luce asked, a little taken aback.

"Yes, I want to be close to you." I said, "If that's okay with you."

"Definitely," Luce smiled. She made me sit down as she hurried to grab the quilts from the master bedroom. She handed me my cup of tea, with two sugars and I had to sit and watch the News for an entire half an hour before she would let me turn around.

"Ready yet, bossy pants?" I laughed, as she took my hand, abandonning the cup.

"As a matter of fact yes I am." She replied cheekily, leading me up the winding wooden stairs in the spare room that led to the rooftops. The wind had lessened since the last time we were out. "Ta-da."

I was overwhelmed, so much so that I thought I would start crying again. I still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing Hector at our doorstep, but this just blew every other worry out of my brain.

The cememnt roof top garden had been strung with fairy lights, white and plain, highlighting the green leaves and colourful flowers. The tulips and lillies we had bought this afternoon were arranged around a matress on the floor; equipped with sheets pillows and quilts.

"I'm so glad you'll be my wife." I heard her murmmer in my ear as she hugged me. The moon was high and full in the dark nights sky; thousands of stars twinkled up above. I was smiling so hard as she slid back the doona and helped me in; careful not to step on any of the flower arrangements.

It was honestly like falling in love with her all over again as we lay in bed, staring upwards to the heavens, the stars our only ceiling. We lay and spoke of the different star signs we could remember and the direction the stars went so we could tell which way was West. My head was resting on her shoulder, and our arms were around each other's as we gazed up above, everything else in the world forgotten except our closeness. I was in love with the flower girl; and she would make the best wife in existance. In a week's time, we would be married. The thought made my heart jump.

"Look." Luce grabbed my arm, and pointed upwards. I glanced a flicker of gold zoom across the sky and disappear behind the moon in a flash of colour.

"Shooting star." I whispered. "Imagine that."

"It's good luck you know, means you'll have a full and happy life."

I turned to face her and my lips met with hers. We kissed slowly under the stars.

She was the love of my life and I'd never felt more comfortable around anyone.

"Imagine me and you." I breathed, humming the famous tune.

"I do." She replied softly, stroking my hair. "I love you Rach."  
All I could do was mutter "I Love You Too" before we fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
